


Кто сеет ветер – пожнёт бурю

by Yumiko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Тони в шутку дарит Клинту на Рождество навороченный вибратор. Все посмеялись и забыли, а Бартон не забыл и после вечеринки опробовал подарок на самом дарителе к взаимному удовлетворению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто сеет ветер – пожнёт бурю

«Я должен был догадаться», - думает Клинт. Нет, правда. Уж очень хитрая рожа была у Тони, когда тот протянул ему коробку, завернутую в блестящую розовую фольгу. Ну разумеется, фаллоимитатор, что ещё в ней могло оказаться? И, видимо, для того, чтобы издёвка получилась более персональной, головка искусственного члена выглядит как пухлый, стилизованный, но вполне узнаваемый наконечник стрелы. Может быть, эта дрянь даже сделана на заказ специально для него. Ах-хах. 

\- Очень смешно, Старк, - говорит Клинт без тени веселья, нарочито медленно поворачивая игрушку в руке. - Ты просто эталон остроумия. 

Тони лыбится во все тридцать два зуба и широко разводит руки – да, мол, я такой. 

\- Эта модель называется «Стрела Амура». Тебе понравится, Бартон, - сладко тянет он, двигая бровями, и сдержанные смешки остальных переходят в громкий хохот. Прекрасно. Мстители плюс их друзья и близкие, плюс кое-кто из офицеров ЩИТа. Ах, какая удача, что в этом году они решили отметить Рождество в расширенном составе. 

Клинт поднимает голову и неторопливо обводит помещение взглядом, тщательно запоминая особенно ретивых. Один только Тор недоуменно вертит головой, явно не понимая причины всеобщего веселья, и Клинт благодарен хотя бы за это. Наташа усмехается, сложив руки на груди, и слегка выгибает бровь: ты же этого так не оставишь? Клинт хищно скалится, а затем возвращает внимание к шутнику. 

Тони привлекателен. Он весь – сияющие улыбки и томная ленивая грация дремлющей кошки. Самоуверенность – его броня, подчас более непробиваемая, чем костюм Железного человека. Тони бесстыже пользуется своим обаянием и репутацией распутника, в словаре которого отсутствует слово «нет», флиртует со всеми подряд, и это сходит ему с рук, потому что его давно уже никто не принимает всерьёз, в том числе и он сам. 

И напрасно, думает Клинт. Кто сеет ветер, тот рано или поздно пожнёт бурю.

\- Спасибо, Старк, - отвечает он ему в тон и медленно оглядывает Старка с головы до ног, не упуская ни одной мельчайшей детали, а затем возвращается к лицу. – Знаешь, у меня даже есть идея, как его использовать. 

Он игнорирует дружное улюлюканье коллег, ни на секунду не прерывая визуальный контакт. Улыбка Тони застывает на мгновение, он прищуривается, чуть заметно склоняя голову на бок: да ну, серьёзно? А затем ухмыляется ещё шире, его взгляд темнеет: кишка тонка, птичьи мозги, но я хочу посмотреть, как ты попытаешься. 

\- Удачи, Бартон. 

Клинт не отвечает. 

Поняв, что инцидент исчерпан, все понемногу переключаются на что-то другое. 

Больше Тони и Клинт не разговаривают и едва ли замечают друг друга весь остаток вечера, но оба понимают, что заступили черту, вдоль которой шли уже очень долго, то отдаляясь от неё, то приближаясь вплотную, но никогда не осмеливались пересечь. 

Так или иначе, когда Тони возвращается к себе в спальню, Бартон уже ждёт его там. Коробка с вибратором вызывающе стоит в самом центре кровати, а Клинт сидит в кресле – в его любимом кресле, между прочим! – расслабленно вытянув ноги и сложив руки на подлокотниках, как будто так и надо. Как будто здесь ему самое место. 

\- ДЖАРВИС, у нас с тобой будет серьёзный разговор на тему авторитетов, - говорит Тони, стягивая пиджак. – Какого чёрта ты его впустил? Да ещё не сказав мне. 

\- Простите, сэр, - подаёт голос ИИ, - но вы сами приказали мне исполнить любое желание агента Бартона. 

Тони скептически фыркает, его взгляд скользит по телу Клинта, обшаривая каждый его сантиметр, и надолго прикипает к рукам – в редкие минуты откровенности с самим собой Тони признаёт, что готов смотреть на них часами, тем более что Бартон практически никогда не носит одежду с рукавами. Это отвлекает, чёрт побери. 

\- Что-то я такого не припоминаю, – говорит он немного хрипло и заставляет себя поднять глаза выше, к лицу Клинта. Тот ухмыляется. Вот паскуда. 

\- Мы спорили на желание, и ты проиграл. Но поскольку ты грёбаный читер без страха и совести, то повесил свой долг на ДЖАРВИСа. 

\- Я, наверное, был пьян, - бормочет Тони и трёт лоб внезапно вспотевшей ладонью. 

\- Позвольте напомнить вам, сэр, - встревает ДЖАРВИС, безукоризненно вежливо и совершенно не ко времени, - что вы не употребляете алкоголь уже… 

\- Знаю, знаю. Умолкни. – Он в очередной раз обещает себе перепрограммировать ИИ, удалив к чёртовой матери склонность к сарказму, и встаёт напротив Бартона. – Ну, и что дальше? 

Его отчасти забавляет ситуация, отчасти ему любопытно, но нервы Тони неуклонно натягиваются звенящей струной. Это может стать началом, но может и концом, а он и так слишком много всего похерил в своей жизни, особенно хорошего. Он ждёт. 

Клинт облизывает губы и смотрит дерзко, уверенно, но Тони видит – чувствует, – что он напряжён не меньше, что ему тоже не по себе. 

\- Есть два варианта развития событий. Либо я сейчас тебя трахаю, либо мы делаем вид, что ничего не было, желаем друг другу спокойной ночи и расходимся в разные стороны. Но я лично очень сомневаюсь, что ты предпочтёшь второй вариант. 

В горле сухо, и Тони приходится несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово. Сукин сын видит его насквозь, но это не значит, что он вдруг возьмёт, да и перестанет быть задницей, не так ли? 

\- С какой стати, детка? – спрашивает он с иронией, подняв брови. 

\- А разве я не прав? – Клинт пропускает «детку» мимо ушей и складывает руки на груди, от чего под кожей чётче прорисовываются мышцы, расчерченные тонкими шнурами вен. Ну, и кто теперь здесь грёбаный читер? 

\- Слишком много о себе воображаешь, - упрямо отвечает Тони, небрежно расстёгивая манжеты шёлковой рубашки. 

\- Да брось, Старк. Ты же не думал, что можешь дразнить меня до бесконечности, и тебе за это ничего не будет? – Бартон все ещё улыбается, но в его глазах появляется стальной блеск. 

\- Я думал, у тебя есть хоть какое-то чувство юмора. Похоже, я ошибся. 

Клинт вдруг оказывается прямо перед ним, и это происходит так быстро, что Тони вздрагивает и даже немного пугается. Чёрт бы побрал Бартона с его нечеловечески быстрой реакцией, думает он, с трудом втягивая потяжелевший воздух. Ему становится жарко. 

\- Если не хочешь – только скажи, и я уйду, - говорит Клинт, и – проклятье – вот теперь он смертельно серьёзен. Тони снова сглатывает. Если Клинт уйдёт сейчас, то, каким бы дешёвым пафосом это ни казалось, он больше не позволит к себе приблизиться, а сам тем более не подойдёт. И это действительно будет конец. 

\- ДЖАРВИС, запри дверь и проследи, чтобы нам не мешали. 

Несколько секунд они просто стоят, молча и неподвижно, сцепившись взглядами. Оба понимают, что это последний шанс повернуть назад, но ни тот ни другой не хочет отступать. А потом оба одновременно, как по команде, начинают лихорадочно сдирать друг с друга одежду, стремясь быстрее добраться до голой кожи и трогать-гладить-щупать-царапать-кусать – наконец позволить себе всё то, что так давно хотелось. 

Они не целуются в губы. Не смеют. 

Вместо этого Клинт лижет ободок реактора – тёплый, почти как живая кожа – и трётся щекой о шрамы, чувствуя, как там, под грудиной, бешено колотится чужое сердце. 

Он толкает Тони на кровать, буквально вытряхивает его из брюк. Тот шипит, вытаскивая из-под спины злополучную розовую коробку, и это напоминание, которое внезапно отрезвляет. Растерянность, бессилие и гнев разом вскипают в крови. Бартон замирает на секунду и делает глубокий вдох, усилием воли подавляя неуместные эмоции, а потом спрашивает ровным тоном: 

\- Где у тебя смазка? 

Тони моргает, кивает в сторону комода. Взгляд у него шальной и мутный, он шумно дышит, хватая воздух приоткрытым ртом. Клинт хочет его, хочет так сильно, что его буквально всего трясёт, а член болезненно пульсирует, оттягивая джинсы. 

Но смысл происходящего в другом, не так ли? Всё это ничего не значит. Ровным счётом ни-че-го. 

\- Раздвинь ноги, - коротко бросает Клинт и, не дожидаясь, сам разводит колени Тони в стороны, опускаясь на кровать между ними. 

Он не старается проявить заботу, растянуть получше, вовсе нет. Ему просто нравится трахать Старка пальцами, нравится, как тот извивается, цепляясь за покрывало, и сжимает зубы, чтобы не стонать, но всё равно не может сдержаться. 

\- Хватит, - хрипит Тони, а затем добавляет, криво усмехаясь: - Или это всё, на что ты способен, Бартон? 

Сам напросился, думает Клинт и тянется за вибратором. В глазах Старка мелькает что-то, похожее на разочарование, но, скорее всего, это просто обман зрения. Люди часто видят то, что хотят видеть, вместо того, что есть на самом деле. 

Тони морщится. Наконечник проклятой «Стрелы» входит с трудом, несмотря на обилие смазки, и это, возможно, какое-то извращённое проявление вселенской справедливости, наказание свыше за наглость и самоуверенность, но Клинт ничего не может с собой поделать. Он останавливается и гладит Старка по бедру, и ласкает его член скользкими пальцами, и перекатывает в ладони яички, и сбивчиво шепчет: «расслабься, ну же, Тони, пожалуйста, расслабься». 

И Тони расслабляется, закрывает глаза, принимая искусственный член до конца. Клинт не может оторвать взгляда от его лица. Какая-то маленькая, тёмная, загнанная в самую глубину часть его требует отпустить тормоза, отыграться, заставить Старка скулить и умолять, но он приказывает ей заткнуться и мягко вытягивает вибратор наружу, а затем снова толкает внутрь, и так несколько раз, пока Тони не привыкает и не начинает подаваться навстречу. 

Тогда Клинт придвигается ближе и перестаёт сдерживаться. Он меняет ритм и угол проникновения, то грубо и резко вталкивает игрушку до конца, то просто дразнит растянутые мышцы у самого входа, старательно – и совершенно непонятно зачем – запоминая реакцию Старка на всё, что делает. 

Тот бормочет что-то, проглатывая слоги, и издаёт кучу потрясающих звуков, и мечется на постели, комкая в руках покрывало. А потом Клинт делает что-то очень правильное, и Тони будто прошибает током, он запрокидывает голову, выгибая спину, и стонет-стонет-стонет, почти срываясь на крик. 

А пропади оно всё, думает Бартон и, всадив вибратор до упора, оставляет его там, а сам снимает – сдёргивает – с себя джинсы, вместе с бельём – боже, наконец-то. Облегчение так велико, что ему приходится стиснуть в руке ноющий ствол у самого основания, чтобы тут же не кончить. 

Тони приподнимает голову, смотрит с жадностью и недоумением, как Клинт выдавливает на ладонь ещё смазки, но наносит её почему-то не на себя… 

А потом до Старка доходит. 

\- Блядь, - выдыхает он. – Бартон, ты… 

\- Заткнись. 

Тони замолкает и даже задерживает дыхание, пока Клинт медленно опускается на его член. Наверное, ему больно. Наверное, стоило бы его оттолкнуть, заставить одуматься, но это абсолютно невозможно, потому что внутри у него так тесно, так горячо и сладко, что хочется скулить. А ещё нестерпимо хочется знать, как давно Бартона трахали в последний раз, и вслед за этой мыслью моментально накатывает волна чёрной ревности. Он впивается пальцами в бёдра Клинта и тянет на себя, вырывая у него сдавленный стон. 

К чёрту, решает Тони, к чёрту всё. 

Приподнявшись на локте, он притягивает Бартона за волосы и жадно целует, проглатывая удивлённый возглас, проталкивает язык ему в рот. 

Он не отпускает Клинта, когда тот начинает двигаться, насаживаясь на его член. Он не отпускает его и потом, когда, не выдержав, сам начинает вбиваться в горячее сильное тело, сходя с ума от ощущений и от того, как Бартон дрожит в его руках, как покорно позволяет себя брать. 

Проклятый вибратор давит на простату, по телу рассыпаются жгучие искры удовольствия, сбиваясь в тугой узел внизу живота, и это почти нестерпимо, почти через край, но Тони оттягивает разрядку как может. Он готов из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы Клинт кончил первым, чтобы тому было так же хорошо. 

Он сжимает в ладони его член и дрочит в такт толчкам, резче вскидывает бёдра, со скрипом стискивая зубы, а свободной рукой зарывается в короткие повлажневшие волосы на затылке и тянет, заставляя Бартона запрокинуть голову.

\- Давай же, - рычит он, прикусывая тонкую кожу горла и тут же зализывая, - ну давай. 

И вот наконец-то, когда перед глазами Тони уже пляшут цветные пятна, лицо Клинта искажается, он вскрикивает, сбивается с ритма, его движения становятся рваными, беспорядочными. Тони вжимается в него, чувствуя, как по животу разливается горячее и мокрое, и со стоном кончает глубоко внутри. 

Клинт приходит в себя довольно долго. В голове царит блаженная пустота, а в теле – приятная усталость, и ему совершенно не хочется ни двигаться, ни думать. А несколько секунд спустя он вдруг резко осознаёт, что лежит, распластавшись, прямо на Старке, и что тот обнимает его, легко поглаживая по спине и плечам, прижимаясь губами к взмокшему виску. 

Он напрягается, моментально ощущая тянущую боль в натруженных мышцах, и Тони тут же замирает. Клинт вдыхает, заполняя лёгкие терпким запахом секса, сглатывает внезапно образовавшийся в горле комок, а затем осторожно выбирается из чужих рук, чувствуя, как из него выскальзывает обмякший член Старка. 

Тони кривится, вытаскивая из себя вибратор, и, повертев его в руке, отбрасывает в угол комнаты.

\- А ведь мы его даже не включили, - рассеянно бормочет он, обтирая живот и грудь измятым покрывалом. 

Клинт отвечает ему коротким смешком и отворачивается, а затем и вовсе отодвигается. Вот и всё, стучит у него в висках, вот и всё. 

\- Ну, ладно, я пойду, - говорит он и, спустив ноги с кровати, принимается разыскивать на полу свои вещи. Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь ещё, что-то вроде «было классно» или «неплохо бы повторить», или, может быть, даже «ты самый охуенный на этом грёбаном свете, Старк», но… Незачем это. Лучше просто пойти и надраться до зелёных чертей. 

\- Оставайся. 

Клинт замирает, не попав ногой в штанину. 

\- Что? 

\- Не тупи, Бартон, - с ленцой отвечает Тони. – Куда ты собрался идти? Кровать большая, ты мне не помешаешь… – Он замолкает, садится на постели и трёт ладонями лицо. А потом продолжает, отбросив деланную непринуждённость: – Проклятье. Ты вытрахал мне весь мозг, и я не могу придумать нормальный предлог, поэтому просто останься, ладно? 

Пауза длится так долго, что Тони успевает пожалеть, что не прикусил себе язык. Но затем плечи Клинта заметно расслабляются, и он кладёт джинсы обратно на пол. 

\- Ладно. 

Они лежат рядом, не касаясь друг друга, но достаточно близко, чтобы ощущать тепло чужого тела, хотя кровать настолько велика, что на ней могло бы свободно разместиться ещё как минимум три человека. Тони натягивает одеяло до самой ключицы, чтобы свет от реактора не мешал Клинту спать, и слушает его дыхание в темноте. Может быть, думает он, это всё-таки начало, а не конец. 

\- Эй, Бартон? 

\- ...М-м? 

\- С Рождеством. 

 

Конец


End file.
